Hearts
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Justin and Brian experience a heart day that has nothing to do with Valentine's day. Tons of fluffy mush!


Hearts

_A/N: This is something that my school did and I was really impressed by how many people did it. Then all of a sudden Justin came to mind, soooo…_

_

* * *

_

And there's hearts all over the world tonight

_Said there's hearts all over the world tonight_

Brian was looking at me…okay, so he always looks at me, but today he was looking at me more, staring at moments even. I don't think I can necessarily blame him, it must have looked like Emmett and I had switched places. Though to be fair to me, I wasn't the only one.

The look on Brian's face when he woke up to find me putting on an Emmett worthy ensemble of flare jeans and black and blue long sleeved shirt that had a neck line that rested below the shoulders and across my chest…I've got to stop springing these things on him in his old age, for a moment there I thought his heart had stopped.

Brian chose to save himself the headache and didn't ask me anything along the lines of, oh, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" maybe. He probably put my fashion sense down to the late night we'd had the night before.

Later when we got to the diner I think Brian completely lost it, he just didn't outwardly show it. The entire diner was covered with pink, purple, red, and blue hearts. The waiters/waitresses (can't really tell anymore) were in pink aprons with hearts all over, and every dish that came out of the kitchen was either heart shaped or sprinkled with hearts. Or both.

"Has the entire world gone fucking mad?" Brian demanded, using me as a shield to block all the hearts. "It's like revenge of Valentine's day." He grumbled as he edged us towards the back booth while I tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey asshole, where's your heart?" Debbie came up from behind, causing Brian to jump and spin us around so that I was now blocking him from an overly heart bearing Debbie.

"It's running for its miserable life." Brian replied as he started backing us up.

"Brian, this is ridiculous." I informed him when he sat down in the booth and pulled me on top of him to make sure none of the hearts could suddenly jump out and attack him.

"Hey sweetie, I brought what you- ooh, am I interrupting anything?" Emmett had fluttered over in similar clothes to mine except in pink and was looking curiously at Brian peeking around me.

"He's just a bit overwhelmed by all the hearts around." I patted Brian's hair as his arms held on tightly to my waist and he nibbled nervously at my exposed shoulder.

"Oh. Anyways, I brought the stash." Em squeaked, holding out the large plastic bag he'd been carrying that had a big pink (surprise!) heart on it.

He sat down across from Brian and me and dumped the contents onto the table. Brian looked over my shoulder before turning towards me with an accusatory pout. "You're joining them."

I grinned sheepishly as I took the blue heart pendant on a chain I had asked Emmett to get for me and put it on. Emmett started dressing up with a heart belt, boots, fish net gloves and the like…by the time he was finished Brian looked ready to die.

"Makeup time!"

"Oh no, I draw the line here Sunshine. If any makeup even thinks of touching you your ass is going to be sorely missing my cock for a long time." Brian informed me with a glare.

"Relax Bri, it's just Emmett doing it." I assured him with a grin as I helped Em with his pile of cosmetics.

When I had finished Brian decided it was time to hide in Kinnetic and never come out. "At least there I'm not in any danger of getting attacked by these fucking things." He said as he dodged the floating heart balloons dotting the place.

"Justin!" Emmett giggled when I took out my cell and contemplated calling Cynthia to tell her to redecorate.

"You know I'm only kidding." I laughed, putting it back into my pocket

"At least he didn't see what you brought." Emmett grinned wickedly as I pulled out the body markers and paint.

33333

"Honestly, of all the people, Mikey and Ben…" Brian slammed the loft door in a major huff. Obviously all the hearts on Liberty Avenue got to him a bit. I suppose the fact that I was currently blasting Chris Brown's '_With You'_ on the stereo as I sketched didn't help his mood much.

"What the fuck do all those hearts mean anyways?" Brian's voice drifted from the bedroom as he changed and I shrunk down deeper under the blanket I'd grabbed from the back of the sofa when he'd crashed in.

Brian came down the stairs looking hot as always in unbuttoned jeans and black wifebeater and looked down at my head poking out from under the blanket. He just looked at my guilty smile for a minute before sighing. "Stand up." I stood up but kept the blanket wrapped firmly around me. "Blankie off Sunshine." It was my turn to sigh as I dropped it onto the floor and waited.

Brian stared at me for a good ten minutes while I shuffled and squirmed in place. After he'd left for Kinnetic Emmett and I had gone crazy with the body art, which resulted in me wearing a drawn choker made of blue hearts and dozens of tiny multicolored ones covering the skin exposed by my shirt.

"Just tell me what all the hearts are about." Brian's voice sounded resigned when he finally spoke.

Knowing that it could mean my death sentence I said as quickly as possible, "They're in support of gay marriage." As if saying it fast would keep Brian from flying off the anti-gay marriage handle and hold back the lecture I was bound to get any moment now. But instead Brian stayed silently contemplating me, which could have been just as bad if he decided to implode rather than explode.

When I chanced a look into his eyes when the suspense got to be too much I was surprised and greatly relieved to see laughter in them. I was safe from the Kinney wrath for now.

"You really are a little twat." Brian said affectionately as he pulled me towards him to press a kiss to my very willing lips, thumb idly rubbing over my heart covered skin.

"So you're not mad or annoyed?" I wanted to clarify when he let me up to breathe.

"Did you draw hearts on anything but you?" he asked, to which I shook my head, knowing that if I had even thought of _touching_ his loft with a heart my ass would be out that door.

He looked at me with the cutest thoughtful look for a long time, his eyes looking like he was debating something, before reaching over to where the body markers were sitting on the coffee table and picked up the black one. Giving a big drama queen huff he handed me the marker with a raised eyebrow and half smile.

Feeling disbelief and impossible giddiness bubble up I grabbed the marker before he could change his mind and drew a perfect little heart on his collarbone, giving it a light kiss when completed.

_With every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_

_And now I know I can't be the only one_

_I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life who feel_

_What I feel when I'm with you_

* * *

A/N: Do I even need to say what Brian was feeling?


End file.
